Brokeback Omelette
by Orph'n'Alec
Summary: Norman Jayden pays a visit to Ethan Mars after the fall of the Origami Killer, and something surprising happens. Ethan/Norman


Heavy Rain: the Origami Killer

Ethan Mars x Norman Jayden (slash)

Ethan hurried to open the door.

"Oh, good evening, agent Jayden!" Ethan said and smiled to a FBI agent at the door.

"Good evening indeed", Jayden said smiling back.

"Come in, no need to stand at the door", Ethan added and stood aside. The agent stepped in saying: "Thank you!"

"What brings you here?" Mars asked as they sat at the table.

"I wanted to check how you and Shaun are doing", Norman answered. At the same time Shaun jumped to the kitchen.

"Mister Jayden!" he shouted in joy.

"Aah, the little man! How are you doing?" Norman asked kindly smiling.

"I am fine, thanks. Hey dad, I did my homework!"

"Good job, Shaun!" Ethan rejoiced.

"Can I go now? Guys are waiting at school!" Shaun asked and yanked his father's sleeve.

"Go on, but come back before eight", father answered.  
"I will! Bye, father! Bye, mister Jayden!" Shaun rejoiced and ran to the door.

"Ah, remember the rain coat!"

Rain. Heavy Rain. It has been raining since the day when Ethan woke up from his coma after the accident and Jason's death. It rained the whole time while the Origami killer was free, and it has been raining after the killer. It is late autumn, few days after Shaun was saved.

"What are you going to do now, mister Jayden?" Ethan asked. Jayden leaned on his chair.

"I was thinking if I leave back to Washington. But I am not sure. I was asked to stay here", he answered, rubbing his head.

"Are you staying then?"

"For a while, if not permanently."

"Mister Jayden, I… want to say thank you. I never had the change to thank you for helping me finding my son", Ethan said and smiled gently.

"Norman. It is just Norman. And you are welcome, Ethan", Norman answered after making a smile for his friend.

"Oh, I was just going to make some omelette. Do you want some?" Ethan put in as he stood up and walked towards the oven.

"Yes, thank you", Norman answered.

Ethan took few eggs from the fridge and took a fry-pan. Norman looked around the house.

"Ach!"

"Ethan? You alright?" Norman asked and walked behind him.

"Its nothing", Ethan said. He was holding a broken egg in his hands and on the pan was the egg, eggshells mixed up with it. Ethan started to separate them.

"I have always sucked at breaking eggs", Ethan chuckled, but he was a bit ashamed too.

"Here, let me show you", Norman said. Ethan's heart jumped in his throat. Norman came behind him and took a hold of his hands. Norman leaned on Ethan's back, and held his head above Ethan's shoulder, just a few inches away from his head. He took a new egg, and Norman helped him to hit the egg hard enough on the edge of the pan.

"If you hit too hard, it'll go too broken and then the whole kitchen is messed up. Just hard enough to make a small hole on it, then split the insides on the pan", Norman explained while breaking a new egg. Ethan was tensed. As Norman let him go, he calmed down. Ethan finished the first omelette, and started a new one. He obeyed Norman's rules, and the eggs' insides were on the pan, without any shells.

"That was perfect, Ethan", Norman said and patted his shoulder.

"I… feel embarrassed", Ethan chuckled a bit, but Norman proved him wrong by saying: "Hey, there are many people who can't even break the egg in any way. You have nothing to be embarrassed of."

They sat at the table, eating their omelettes.

"Mm, this is good! I have never tasted an omelette as good as this!" Norman said laughing.

"Thanks, Norman. I am happy it turned out to be good", Ethan laughed with him.

"Where did Shaun go?"

"He went playing with his friends. I am happy he is more active with his friends nowadays… before the kidnap, he never spent time with his friends…"

"I understand…" Norman said and finished his omelette.

"I'll get the dishes to kitchen", Ethan said, stood up and took the plates and cutlery. He walked with them to the kitchen basin.

i"I guess Norman went to search the house"/i. Ethan started to wash their dishes, when suddenly his heart jumped up again. He felt a familiar body against his back, and hands, which were tied up around him. iNorman!/i

"Norman, I-" Ethan started, but Norman lifted his finger on Ethan's lips.

"Please, be quiet, for just a moment… please, Ethan Mars. I want to enjoy this moment…" Norman whispered to his ear, and leaned his head on Mars' shoulder. Ethan went quiet. He continued washing the dishes, and then… a smile appeared on his lips.

"Ethan…" Norman whispered. He thought for a second, before continuing: "I think I love you." Ethan blushed rose red. He slowly leaned his shaking head on Norman's.

"I… Norman, I… I love you too…" Ethan answered. Norman made Ethan drop the dishes and turned him around. Norman held his hands behind Ethan's back.

"Show me how much you love me, Ethan Mars."

Ethan smiled a bit, and he was still blushing. Ethan lifted his hands against Norman's chest. Then Ethan slowly and gently pushed his lips on Norman's. Norman took a tighter grip of Mars. Ethan tied his hands around Norman's chest, and pushed himself closer. The kiss was long, and gentle. As they separated, Norman leaned his forehead on Ethan's.

(x) Kiss

(○) Let him go

(□) Hold him

(∆) Leave

(x) was pushed.


End file.
